The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan in Return to Neverland part 11
meanwhile in the sea near the pirate ship the Octopus reaches the surface and searches for Hook and Igthorn Captain Hook Smee Mr Smee coming Captain Duke Igthorn Toadwart Toadwart Toadie on his way Dukie Octopus oh boy oh boy and he sinks his head beneath the waves leaving his suckers on the surface popping them as he swims Captain Hook oh my back Duke Igthorn that really hurts ouch Mr Smee oh dear dear Captain a nice message is just the ticket for you guys now you just forget about old Peter Pan Toadwart and let Toadie ease your mind from the Gummi Bears Captain Hook perhaps you guys are right Duke Igthorn yeah i guess we need to let it go and they message their bosses Toadwart all that stuff is in the past Mr Smee all in the past Captain Hook ah the past Duke Igthorn nothing but the past Mr Smee like when they stole your treasure Captain Hook my treasure Duke Igthorn what i dont know of any treasure Toadwart what else happened Smee Mr Smee they all laughed in his face Captain Hook laughed in my face Duke Igthorn theyre gonna pay for that Mr Smee and today for example tricking that sea monster into pulling down your pants he elbows him Captain Hook ah Duke Igthorn sea monster that wretched mullosk Toadwart and it was right in front of the crew too Captain Hook right in front of the crew we got to find them Duke Igthorn hey i hear something Mr Smee sounds catchy Toadwart not too bad Captain Hook listen guys they look at the Octopus popping his eyes and suckers Captain Hook ah great scott no sooner do i rid meself of that cursed Crocodile and now this Duke Igthorn that Octopus is even worse then that cursed flesh eating Crocodile hes got suckers and knows how to use them and he even uses them to immiate the Crocodiles tick tock sound Mr Smee there there hes just a playful little sea urchen is all Toadwart the Octopus cant be no bigger bully than the Crocodile that ate the clock Duke Igthorn oh but he is Captain Hook i swear Smee this is propelling me to delirium i destest cephalopods and the Octopus smacks Hooks cheek with his sucker and hands him a tissue Toadwart see the Octopus is a gentlemen hes not bully like the Clock Swallowing Crocodile Captain Hook yes thank you he blows his nose Duke Igthorn youre so kind Mr Octopus but the Octopus then grabs at Hook and Igthorn and they jump in the crows nest and hide Captain Hook Smee help Duke Igthorn Toadwart get him away from us Mr Smee oh you big brute you you off with you Toadwart youre a worser bully than the Croc now go shoo shoo and take your arms with you you oughta be ashamed but the Octopus squirts Smee with water and sprays Toadwart with ink Mr Smee takes a deep breath Mr Smee at least the Crocodile had manners Toadwart yeah and at least the Crocodile did not produce ink now Toadies gonna have to wash this off then the Octopus sinks his head beneath the waves and pops his suckers as they go underwater Captain Hook blast that scurvy boy this is all his fault Mr Smee pipe up the crew were going ashore to find him Duke Igthorn and Toadwart you i Gad and Zook will catch the Gummi Bears in the process and Hook and his Crew along with Igthorn and his Ogres get in the boat and head for shore Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Parts